


Cozy

by Inkpress00 (rabidgopher)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidgopher/pseuds/Inkpress00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was right about the romanticism of this cabin, really. If it wasn’t for the roaring storm outside, the ill-fitted windows, and the soot and grime covering just about every inch of the place, this would have been the ideal romantic getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to upload my Teaspoon submissions here.

If he was being nice, this place might be cozy. Barely.  
  
By the time the Doctor had sonicked the dark, sooty fireplace into a bright blaze, located a few threadbare quilts, and made up the awful straw mattress in the corner, Rose had settled herself into a fine sulk. Her sockless toes, red from the cold, nearly touched the sputtering log in her effort to get them warm.  
  
“Coulda been romantic, you know,” she pouted.  
  
He took the bait to humor her. “Romantic?” he asked, not giving his full attention as he checked the insulation around the windows and the rafters.  
  
She seemed undaunted. “Little cabin in the woods, roaring fire, snowstorm outside... it’s a perfect cliché. All that’s left is you ravishing me in front of this fireplace.”  
  
The Doctor snorted. “Can you honestly imagine me ravishing anyone?” His traitorous brain supplied him with repeated fantasies of taking Rose on the carpet in front of the elegant library fireplace. Just a few tweaks and it could easily…  
  
NOT going there, Doctor.  
  
“Yup,” she chirped back playfully, before her mood turned sour again. “My shoes are ruined, you know. You’re gonna have to carry me if we ever get out of here.”  
  
He didn’t really mind the prospect of carrying her (she wasn’t as heavy as she believed herself to be), but... “Could do, or I could just bring the TARDIS here.”  
  
Rose was on her feet in seconds. “You can?”  
  
“Well not from here,” he retorted in his “stupid ape” voice.  
  
“Oh.” She collapsed ungracefully back to the floor and nibbled on her thumbnail, brooding. “Bollocks.”  
  
“Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap?” the Doctor asked with a smirk. Really though, her pouting was starting to get to him. Pretty soon he’d be out that door into the freezing blizzard and trying to locate the TARDIS, all for that pretty mouth of hers.  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
“Why don’t you come here and find out,” she muttered, and he grinned. This, this was where he loved to be, blizzard and draughty cabin and all. With Rose Tyler, in some tight spot or the other, joking through it the whole way. Of course, what he’d love even more was going over there by the fire, pulling his Rose Tyler onto his lap, and then maybe indulging in some... cuddling.  
  
Rose made a strangled sort of breathy sound, and he went on high alert because it sounded remarkably like a sneeze. “Hell,” he said, since it was the nearest four-letter word, and took the couple of paces across the cabin to crouch down by her. Placing his fingers first to her temples, then to the soft spot behind her ear, he grimaced. “You’re not running a fever, but you are warm.”  
  
“Sittin’ in front of a fire, here.”  
  
The Doctor did his best condescending eye roll. “I got that, thanks.” He made a sweeping gesture down her body. “Strip, then.”  
  
Rose gaped. “Wha-?”  
  
“You heard me,” he said, trying to keep from rolling his eyes again. “How d’you put it? ‘Kit off’? Well, go on then.”  
  
Rose’s cheeks glowed with a brilliant blush, and he could see he was getting nowhere with his little ape. “Wha...”  
  
The Doctor sighed and shook his head, surprisingly nimble fingers going to work on her shirt buttons. She blushed to her hairline. “‘Scuse me?!” she finally managed, batting his hands away.  
  
Finally noticing that, to a human from her time, what he said might have been taken the wrong way, the Doctor felt his face warm slightly. “Rose, it’s not gonna do you any good to have three or four layers of cold, wet clothes on, even if you are out of the weather and next to a fireplace.”  
  
There was a pause. “Oh. Right.” Rose sounded sheepish. Her frozen fingers wobbled as they fumbled with tiny plastic buttons, slipping and dropping the things.  
  
His hearts melted at the pathetic sight. “Here.” Instead of working on the buttons again though, he grasped her hands in both of his. His regulated temperature, though normally several degrees cooler than hers, felt positively hot in comparison to her freezing flesh.  
  
Rose gave him a watery smile as he rubbed her hands vigorously. “Thanks.”  
  
He returned it warmly. “Anytime, Rose Tyler.” Dropping kisses on both of her knuckles, the Doctor caught himself just in time. He stood, his mind suddenly a whirlwind of want and warning.  
  
Rose looked puzzled, and why wouldn’t she? “Doctor?” she asked at his sudden withdraw.  
  
“I’ve, got to bank the fire,” he stammered by way of excuse, and both he and Rose glanced at the fireplace.  
  
Her eyes narrowed shrewdly as they both took in the high blaze of the flame and the four fat, perfectly seasoned logs stacked expertly around it. He kept his gaze firmly on the flickering fire. “Yeah, alright, you do that.”  
  
“I will,” he insisted, not moving a muscle.  
  
“Kay.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, before the Doctor felt his ears warm and saw something in her eyes shift. “Doctor?”  
  
He looked at his shoes for a moment before turning stiffly and pacing to the cot in the corner.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
Rose’s voice was softly demanding, compelling and coaxing.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said automatically.  
  
“For what?”  
  
He paused a moment and thought it over. “Dunno, really. Just seems appropriate.”  
  
Rose was quiet for a while. Then, sotto voce, she called to him once again.  
  
“Yes Rose?”  
  
She seemed uncertain when she spoke again, voice trembling a little. “Come here?”  
  
The Doctor’s hearts fluttered in his chest, his entire body rigid.  
  
Rose was right about the romanticism of this cabin, really. If it wasn’t for the roaring storm outside, the ill-fitted windows, and the soot and grime covering just about every inch of the place, this would have been the ideal romantic getaway.  
  
_“Come here?”_  
  
They had a cabin in a snowstorm all to themselves, for goodness’ sake. A proper winter cottage, warmed by fire, with a woman he loved and who wanted him close. A woman bathed in firelight and draped in so many quilts and blankets she may well be drowning in them.  
  
A woman who’d given him an invitation to join her by the fire and invited him into her huge human heart, and who he was finding it in him to resist. Like an utter ape.  
  
“Doctor, I know that you’re not comfortable over there.” Her amused cajoling drew him out of his thoughts.  
  
He really, really wasn’t.  
  
He looked at Rose, a smile dancing on her full lips, adoration shining in her eyes. And made up his mind.  
  
Warmth from the fire and her broadening smile seeped through the Doctor’s damp clothes as he returned to her side, sank to his knees in front of her.  
  
They exchanged huge grins before Rose burst into giggles. Besotted, foolish thoughts raced through his head.  
  
_You’re radiant. I want to see what the light looks like dancing across your skin. That freckle on the inside of your knee - I want to taste it._  
  
“I love you,” he murmured instead.  
  
Rose’s laughter got caught in her throat.  
  
The Doctor panicked. “I’m sorry,” he said.  
  
Her mouth moved soundlessly until she finally was able to squeak out, “What?”  
  
His arms moved frantically as of trying to somehow negate his words.”I don’t- didn’t- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”  
  
“You didn’t?”  
  
“I did! I do, but I- you-” he scrubbed his hand over his face. “Rassilon.”  
  
“Who?” Rose looked utterly baffled.  
  
“He was- a Time Lord. Created the Looms, was the one who made Time Lords what they ended up as.” His mind raced as his mouth explained on autopilot. This he knew: Rose was not rejecting him. His thoughts came to a standstill as his brain came to terms with this. Rose was not rejecting him.  
  
His eyes fell to her lips.  
  
“Doctor?” The trembling, cold hand on his cheek startled him out of his reverie.  
  
“Oh Rose,” he sighed.  
  
Two slim arms hooked around his neck as a pair of soft, shivering lips collided with his. The Doctor hoped it wasn’t his groan he was hearing because if it was, he was going to need to have serious words with himself. Rose let out a quiet moan of assent at the appearance of his tongue brushing over her upper lip. He got his first sweet taste of her then, and knew right there that it wasn’t, would never be enough. His hands, usually so much cooler than his precious girl’s skin, were warm on her cheeks. With a wet sound, he dragged his lips from hers and stared at her until he could believe.  
  
Or, at least, he would have, if there weren’t more pressing issues.  
  
“You should,” he began roughly, before clearing his throat and trying again. “We need to get you out of those clothes.”  
  
“We?”  
  
“Rose,” the Doctor pleaded.  
  
She gave him a tongue-touched smile. “Just teasin’ you,” she said warmly. She stood up and pushed her jeans down her hips, then wriggled out of her shirt and undershirt.  
  
For a moment there was the temptation to simply grab her by the waist and kiss every inch of Rose’s body, save the places her underwear still covered - and then rip those off too.  
  
His eyes traced her body from her toes to her hair. “Blimey, you’re beautiful,” he breathed.  
  
Rose bit her lip over a smile. “Thank you.” She kicked her clothes off to the side and crouched back down in front of him. “Mind if we...” She trailed off suggestively, tugging at the cuffs of his jacket sleeves.  
  
The Doctor let her help him lose the coat and threw it to join her clothes. Nimble fingers found his belt and made short work of it, the jumper, and his trousers.  
  
Rose gave him a mischievous wink and grabbed the quilt like a cape - then pushed him to the floor and pulled the blanket over both of their heads. The fire flickered outside and heat and light seeped through thin parts in the fabric, making the inside of their private cavern sultry and cozy and intimate.  
  
“Like me better in the dark, do you?” said the Doctor, feeling lightheaded.  
  
“Might do.” Rose wriggled her hips and he groaned.  
  
“That’s-” he croaked, the rest of the words not coming.  
  
“Yeah,” Rose breathed. “Let’s warm up,” she said.  
  
“Can’t believe you just said that,” the Doctor said with a bit of a chuckle.  
  
“Oi.” Rose pinched his side.  
  
“Oi yourself,” he shot back playfully, hands darting out to tickle her breathless.  
  
Rose convulsed in laughter. “No!” she shrieked, batting at his hands. “Please,” she gasped, and he let up. Her eyes twinkled at him warmly. “You’re gettin’ soft, givin’ in like that.” The warmth in her eyes transformed into something naughtier. “Course, there’s no soft parts of you...”  
  
She was right, of course. He was desperately aroused and straining to meet her soft body, certain parts of him intensely interested in acquainting with parts of her, and she knew it - couldn’t not know it, the way she was straddling him. “Are you teasin’ me?” He knew he sounded dangerous, considering the half-growl he spoke in.  
  
Her shiver was more than satisfying, exciting, and she licked her lips. “Maybe,” was her answer.  
  
He acted pensive for a moment. “Well, the way I see it, that deserves some kind of punishment.”  
  
Her eyes went wide. “Punishment?” she squeaked.  
  
In seconds, he had their positions flipped. Because of their movements the blanket was folded under his knees between her legs, but his focus was on little fleeting touches to her tummy and underarms. “That’s not — that’s not fair!” Rose gasped, giggling helplessly. “You’re not ticklish!”  
  
“Not my fault the little ape can’t take a little foreplay,” he retorted, then considered putting his foot in his mouth as she stilled beneath him.  
  
“Is that what this is?” she asked softly. “Foreplay?”  
  
“I can’t think of a better reason to strip down to our underwear and wrestle a bit,” the Doctor remarked, his eyes traveling as far as they could down her torso.  
  
“Fair point,” Rose conceded. “But I definitely don’t need it.”  
  
His breathed in deeply. “No, I suppose you don’t,” he agreed cheekily.  
  
Rose’s expression fell somewhere between horrified and embarrassed. “You can smell it?”  
  
“Superior senses,” the Doctor pointed out. More seriously, he searched her eyes. “Is that alright?”  
  
“It’s a little alien, but I suppose that comes with the territory.”  
  
“You’d tell me if it bothered you, right? Whatever you’re uncomfortable with, just tell me.”  
  
“Doctor, of course it’s alright. Just, y’know... different.”  
  
“Good different or bad different?” His eyes shuttered a touch.  
  
“Just different,” she said firmly. Her tongue touched her teeth playfully. “How about you? Nothing wrong with my bits?”  
  
His mouth dropped open the slightest bit to answer, but all he could do was stare.  
  
Her chest rose and fell, pretty white lace hiding pink skin beneath. The Doctor could have lived in this second forever and it would still not be enough time to savor the becoming flush on her cheeks, her staticky halo of mussed blonde waves, the hot desire in her eyes, the way her palms felt on his bare skin - at first trying to stop his tickle attack, but now softly resting over his hearts.  
  
“I love you,” he said again, this time with conviction.  
  
His answer was for Rose to tug him down by the ears for a deep kiss.  
  
“I know,” she said with a wide grin once they separated. Her hands traced his stomach, down, down, until she could palm him through his pants.  
  
The Doctor’s mouth fell open wordlessly. He let his head drop into the crook of her neck as she caressed, his breath coming shallowly until Rose stopped. His hips pushed into her hand and she giggled softly, but removed her hand. “Will you say that again?” she asked in awe.  
  
“I love you?” he guessed, smiling and letting his lips find the warm spot behind her ear.  
  
Rose shuddered and sighed in pleasure. “No, it was, um - think it was another language. Was gorgeous.”  
  
The Doctor’s eyes popped open in surprise. Had he been- oh. He smirked and nipped at her skin. “Well, verb tenses are a little tricky in Gallifreyan, but a close translation is probably ‘I’d like to fuck you into the floor’.”  
  
Instead of the reaction he’d hoped for, maybe a little gasp or another bloom of color and heat over her skin, Rose twisted to drag her tongue over the sensitive shell of his ear. “Fine by me. I’m so wet I can barely see straight.”  
  
His breath whooshed out of him all at once, immediately wishing both their underwear was off so he could slide right between her thighs and find out for himself.  
  
“Too much?” She asked in his silence, sounding a touch hurt.  
  
He shook his head. “No, no, you’re perfect.” He sprang into motion, whipping the ceiling off their little blanket cave.  
  
“Cold!” Rose complained immediately, tugging the blanket from around his hips to cover herself again. He leaned down for a quick kiss before forcing his pants down his legs and off to be flung into a corner.  
  
“Come on,” he urged her, flipping up the blanket to join her under it. “Knickers off, get naked.”  
  
Rose propped herself up to unclasp her bra. “You sure know how to charm a girl,” she muttered, flinging the garment at his face. With the eyeful of naked breasts belonging to Rose Tyler right next to him, though, his grin was unmoving.  
  
“Too slow,” he decided gleefully, settling himself gingerly between her thighs. Rose squirmed for a moment beneath him and wrapped her legs round his waist.  
  
With a secret little smile, she guided his hand to her curls. They were soft and neat under his fingers, and if he danced a little lower, he could feel - oh, hell - her hot, velvet skin swollen by desire and soaked by need and expectation and want.  
  
The Doctor moaned greedily. “You’re mine. You hot little star, burning for me. Burning forever.”  
  
His thumb found her clit at the same time Rose affirmed, “forever.” It landed in his ears as a shaky scream.  
  
Desire coursed through his veins, the urge to make her come stronger now than ever. Still, though, he didn’t have it in him to wait to be inside her.  
  
His forearm braced above her head as he met her lips. “Ready?” he murmured against her mouth.  
  
“Yes,” Rose replied simply, eager to get back to snogging. “Please.”  
  
With a twist of his hips and an involuntary little thrust, he was there. As close to Rose as he could possibly be while remaining two entities. Her lips stuttered against his when he entered her, her nails digging into his shoulders. He found himself wishing the inevitable little crescent marks would never go away.  
  
Eventually, though, even the Doctor needed to breathe. To offset the loss of her lips against his, he buried his nose and lips into the crook of her neck. She mumbled encouragements into his ear now, likely not realizing that her hot breath was making it hard to hold on.  
  
The hand he wasn’t using to support himself detoured to her breast, squeezing and pinching a little, before it moved on to her pleasure center and rubbed at the swollen bud.  
  
Rose cried out unexpectedly. “Oh god, oh god.”  
  
“Time Lord,” he corrected with all the smugness he could manage. In all honesty, it wasn’t much.  
  
In retribution, she cleared her head the tiniest bit and tightened her walls around him. His strokes faltered and it was Rose’s turn for a smug little smile.  
  
“Just for that,” he panted, “You’re coming first.”  
  
“That’s not-” really a punishment, she started to say, but then his thumb was rubbing and pressing her clit in earnest and all Rose could do was hold on for dear life. If there wasn’t anyone around for miles, she’d be worried about her hoarse screaming disturbing the peace. As it were, though, the knowledge that they were completely alone and the low encouragements the Doctor murmured into her ear sent all of that flying out the window.  
  
He smiled as she fell apart beneath him and around him. With only a slight effort on his part, he came to his own release. Briefly, he let his head pillow on her breast, drawing in the sweet scent of her human perspiration. Her hand stroked up and down his back, then drew higher to curl her fingers at the base of his neck.  
  
The Doctor’s lips curled into a smile. Summoning strength from somewhere, his arms wrapped around her waist and he rolled them so she was no longer bearing his weight.  
  
“That was fantastic,” she said dreamily, then giggled. “Definitely so impressive.”  
  
“Think I might need to get that written down,” he teased lightly  
  
“Oh, shut up,” she laughed.  
  
The Doctor dropped a kiss on her forehead before moving to stand.  
  
“Oi, where d’you think you’re going?” Rose asked playfully, watching him walk around the small space. The view was extraordinary though, she’d never complain about that.  
  
He chuckled and rummaged through the trunk where he’d found the blankets to begin with. “Tryna find something you can use to clean up. I’m afraid I’ll have to tear up one of our quilts, though.”  
  
“That’s alright, got you to keep me warm, don’t I?”  
  
His eyes were suddenly very blue and very sincere. “Yes, for as long as you want me.”  
  
“That’s forever, then,” she said, her chin jutting out stubbornly.  
  
A smile broke over his face, and it was like the sun coming out after a month of rain. “Forever.”  
  
The Doctor sat down beside her and lifted her bodily onto his lap. He took a corner of the larger quilt and ripped it jaggedly, then handed the triangle of fabric to Rose. “Here.”  
  
She smiled gratefully and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks.” She set about to cleaning herself up, only distracted a few times by the kisses the Doctor insisted on pressing to her neck and cheeks and shoulders, and flung the cloth to the side when she was finished.  
  
“Reckon I could get used to this,” he said as she settled against him and pushed him back to the floor.  
  
Rose shifted off his lap and laid her head on his chest. In a much softer voice, she said, “Guess I never said. I love you too, Doctor.”  
  
He felt his hearts swell and start to pound a little faster than they already were - Rose’s bare skin against his own was thrilling them already.  
  
“My precious girl,” he replied. “Sleep now, we’ll find the TARDIS in the morning.”  
  
Rose mumbled a little in response, snuffling sleepily against his chest. He smiled adoringly as chilly fingers twined lethargically through his. With his other hand, he stroked her hair as she drifted off.  
  
\----  
  
Dying embers crackled in the fireplace next to them, where Rose was completely cocooned in warmth. Her eyes cracked open and searched for her alarm clock before she remembered where they had ended up. A mischievous grin broke out on her face and quietly she untangled herself from the Doctor’s embrace to stand up.  
  
Goosebumps erupted over her skin almost instantly, so she plucked the covers from her lover’s body and wrapped them around herself. She took a moment to admire his naked form, then went to the source of light that had awoken her.  
  
Outside, the sun reflected off miles of bare snow and bent trees, where great clouds of snow cascaded from the tree branches.  
  
There was a rustling behind her. “Oi, get back here,” the Doctor mumbled, perturbed and sleepy.  
  
Swaddled in two thick quilts, Rose gazed out the window. “‘S beautiful,” she murmured.  
  
The air shifted around her as the Doctor wrapped his bare arms around her waist from behind. “It is, at that.”  
  
Rose shivered. “You’re freezing.”  
  
He chuckled lightly. “Wouldn’t be if you were still by the fire with me.” His hands on her hips squeezed playfully. When she giggled, his face split into a grin and he nuzzled her cheek. “We should go look for the TARDIS,” he said, hands roaming over her body. They came up to cup her breasts from behind.  
  
Rose whimpered in pleasure as she protested, “But it’s so lovely here. Can’t we stay for just a little longer?”  
  
“We’re gonna have to leave at some point,” he whispered while nipping at her ear.  
  
Rose grinned wickedly and spun around in his arms. “Maybe, but I’ve got some plans for you, mister.”  
  
The Doctor laughed and kissed her soundly. “I can’t wait to hear them.”


End file.
